Plaid
by TheBloodyCookie
Summary: AU avec un humour bancal et des références de fou : Bob l'Éponge, Star Wars et Totally Spies ! / Destiel sans obligation d'achat ni engagement. En cas d'effets secondaires indésirables, veuillez contacter votre médecin traitant.
1. Chapter 1

Je m'étais promis de ne pas la poster avant d'avoir au moins écrit le chapitre 2. Mais, d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas envie de me faire oublier.

Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif : pas de démons, pas de bestioles mystiques, pas d'anges au sens biblique du terme.

Rating : tout sage tout mignon. Pour le moment. Je crois. On verra.

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, excepté l'humour douteux et un OC qui fait juste un peu de figuration (j'ai horreur des OC mais je me console en me disant que celui ci fait juste plus ou moins partie du décor.)

Bêta-reader : Un GROS merci à **Neij**. Tu es une PRO !

* * *

_Je m'appelle Dean Winchester._

_J'aime les femmes, les nichons, les courbes généreuses et le magasine Asian Beauty. _

_Et puis un jour, sans crier gare, mon hétérosexualité s'est fait la malle._

~ o ~

Un horrible grognement, semblable à celui que pousserait un Wookie après avoir mangé trop de gelée anglaise, tira brusquement Dean de son habituel sommeil-post-cuite. Il rassembla toutes ses maigres forces restantes pour tourner la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit terrifiant. Origine qui se révéla être sa compagne d'un soir. Se jurant d'en choisir une qui ne ronflerait pas la prochaine fois, il se redressa avec la grâce d'un crabe arthrosé. Le réveil sur lequel reposait la petite culotte de sa partenaire indiquait 3 heures passées du matin. Au regard de cette pièce pelucheuse et somme toute beaucoup trop coquette, Dean conclut qu'il n'était définitivement pas dans sa chambre (l'odeur printanière d'un produit ménager à base de fleurs des champs aurait du le mettre sur la voie).

Il sortit du lit, s'affala sur le sol dans un grand bruit et se rendit compte qu'il avait momentanément oublié comment marcher. Le gargouillis gastro-œsophagien de la jeune fille indiqua qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée quel soulagement. Aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait jamais eu l'honneur de garder Dean Winchester pour le petit-déjeuner.

Dean du soir, plumard. Dean du matin, plus rien.

Le temps de récupérer toutes ses affaires éparpillées dans la pénombre de la chambre à coucher, et de les enfiler (la partie la plus difficile), le réveil indiquait 4 heures 20. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, puis de la maison, tâchant de ne plus trébucher. Une fois sur le palier de la porte, il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se rendre compte que sa voiture n'était pas là.

« Holy crap ! »

Comment avait il pu se laisser convaincre d'aller chez cette demoiselle sans sa voiture ? Comment avait il pu laisser son bébé **seule** sur le parking glauque du bar ?! Comment allait-il rentrer chez lui ? Comment allait-il raconter ça à Sam sans qu'il ne se foute de sa gueule ?

Dean fit quelques pas dans la rue, essayant de s'orienter. C'est fou à quelle point les rues changent une fois que le soleil éclaire l'autre côté de la planète. C'est là qu'il aperçut un panneau juste en face de lui.

Boulevard M. Collins

Cas' habitait à peine deux rues plus loin. Alléluia ! Dean se mit à courir, d'abord dans la direction opposée, puis 5 minutes plus tard, dans la bonne. Bien que le terme courir ait été un peu exagéré, il aurait été nuisible à sa réputation de dire « trottiner en zigzaguant ».

Une fois devant la porte de son meilleur ami, il sortit son téléphone, ouvrit son répertoire et sélectionna le contact « Cassie **(*)**» (il se jura de ne plus jamais prêter son portable à Gabriel).

~ o ~

Un étage plus haut, dans la chambre à coucher, résonna la mélodie "Carmen". Castiel tendit le bras, saisit son téléphone portable et décrocha sans prendre la peine de regarder qui l'appelait. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour lui téléphoner à des heures incongrues.

« Hgnmmm allo ?

- Cas' ! C'est Dean !  
- Moui, je sais.

- Je te réveille ? Haha, nan je plaisante.  
- Dean, va droit au but, s'il te plaît.  
- Hem, okay, je suis dans une situation critique, un malheureux concours de circonstances. En simple, je suis à la rue tout seul à 5heures du mat', sans voiture mais avec une gueule de bois.  
- Tu es où ? Faut que je viennes te chercher ?  
- Pas la peine. Ouvre juste ta porte d'entrée. »

~ o ~

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit ange en boxer et tee-shirt en train de se frotter les yeux. L'alcool aidant, Dean n'eut aucun remord à penser très fort au qualificatif "meugnon tout plein", ce qu'il aurait âprement réfuté en étant sobre.

« Si Sam te demande, l'ambiance au bar hier était nulle, on est rentré chez toi et on s'est bourré la gueule toute la soirée en se marrant devant les Totally Spies, capisce ?  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi regarder les Totally Spies préserve ton honneur.  
- Crois moi, c'est cent fois mieux que de coucher avec Chewbacca et de se retrouver à la rue dans un quartier résidentiel à la Desperate Housewives mais sans Eva Longoria.

- Si tu le dis. Café ?  
- Mec, t'es parfait ! »

Dean ne remarquait même plus le rougissement qui s'étendait sur les pommettes de Castiel. Chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment, qu'il lui disait une petite phrase gentille ou juste lorsqu'il lui souriait, ses joues se teintaient de rose. Cas' avait toujours été comme ça : très sensible et émotif. Du moins, c'est la seule explication que le Winchester ait trouvé à cette coloration intempestive.

Une fois que son ami eut mis en route sa cafetière, il se tourna vers son invité nocturne et lui demanda :

« Je te ramène chez toi ou tu dors ici ?  
- T'embête pas Cas'. Je vais me faire une place entre deux coussins du canapé. »

L'hôte généreux, et c'est le cas de le dire, lui sourit chaleureusement et lui annonça qu'il allait chercher l'oreiller et la couverture de circonstance.

Dean venait très souvent dormir chez Cas', à tel point qu'il avait sa literie à lui, un mug à son nom, son shampoing à l'amande douce parce qu'il avait le cuir chevelu fragile (si jamais Sam l'apprenait... mieux vaut ne pas y penser) sur le rebord de la baignoire et même quelques slips de rechange dans la penderie de Castiel ! Il adorait ses soirées entre mecs où il s'enroulait dans son plaid bob l'éponge et où il regardait Dr Sexy toute la soirée en mangeant des gaufres au sucre amoureusem... amitieusement préparées par son meilleur pote. Oui, ça c'est des vraies soirées entre hommes. Entre mecs, ouais ! Super virils et tout ! Rien à voir avec les pyjamas party. Non. Absolument pas des pyjamas party. Hors de question.

…

Sam ne devait JAMAIS savoir. Ni ça, ni le plaid bob l'éponge.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Dean ne vit pas l'homme qui était rentré dans la cuisine et sursauta lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui.

« Salut. »

Il se tourna vers cette personne qui n'était PAS Castiel et qui n'avait donc aucune raison d'être dans la cuisine de Castiel. Devait-il appeler les flics ?

« Euh … Salut.

- T'sais quelle heure il est ? »

Il remarqua que l'inconnu portait juste un boxer et au vue de son expression ensommeillée, il devait probablement sortir du lit. Mais à part le lit de Castiel, il n'y en avait pas d'autre dans cette maison. Peut être était-ce un voisin ?

« Euh … oui.

- Et, quelle heure est-il ?

- Euh … 5 heures du mat'.

- Okay, merci. »

Dean dévisagea l'homme qui alla tranquillement se servir un café lui aussi. Dans la cafetière à Castiel. Comment osait il ? Il n'y avait que Castiel qui pouvait se servir dans la cafetière à Castiel !

« Tu sais où est Castiel ?  
- Euh … oui.  
- Et où est il ?  
- Euh … Salon. »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui veut à Cas, lui ? Ça ne lui suffit pas de squatter sa maison et sa cafetière à 5 plombes du matin ? Il se prend pour qui ? Ca ne se fait pas !

« D'ac. J'vais aller lui dire au revoir et rentrer au bercail. Merci pour le café. A plus. »

Ouais ! C'est ça ! Rentre chez toi ! Paysan ! Profanateur ! … Paltoquet !

« Euh … Salut. »

Et l'étranger sortit de la pièce.

On fait de bien curieuses rencontres dans la cuisine à Cas' aux aurores. Dean passa une main sur son visage, l'esprit encore embrouillé par l'alcool, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout simplement rêvé. Un mec ! Chez Cas' ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici !?

Il serait temps d'aller dormir un peu pour éviter d'halluciner encore une fois. D'un pas peu assuré, Dean se dirigea vers le salon. Sur le chemin, il se cogna contre les innombrables meubles qui trônaient dans le hall. L'alcool et la mauvaise foi étant de paire, il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait juste heurté plusieurs fois la seule commode du couloir.

La moitié de ses orteils hors-service, Dean arriva dans le salon en espérant (très très fort) que Castiel compatisse à sa douleur et le borde pour qu'il s'endorme bien. Il leva son regard brillant de larmes contenues (parce qu'il reste un mâle viril malgré tout) vers son meilleur ami qui ne remarqua pas sa présence, visiblement trop occupé à accueillir la langue de l'inconnu dans sa bouche.

LUI !

« TOI ! »

Le couple, au sens très large du terme, interrompit son activité buccale sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un résidu de whisky mais j'avais tord ! T'es réel ! T'es pour de vrai ! Rends le café que tu as sournoisement volé ! »

L'Homme échangea quelques derniers mots avec Castiel avant de quitter les lieux. Dean ne fit même pas attention, cherchant une baguette magique afin d'envoyer un Expelliarmus bien placé à l'indésirable.

Lorsque l'apprenti sorcier brandit enfin son arme, à savoir un stylo Bic qui traînait par là, Cas' et lui étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce. Son ami s'approcha, prit le stylo à bille de ses mains et l'accompagna jusqu'au canapé.

« C'était qui le monsieur ?  
- Lloyd, je l'ai rencontré hier au bar pendant que tu draguais …. euh …  
- Chewbacca.  
- Chewbacca. Il était sympa, on est rentré et on a passé la nuit ensemble.  
- Il reviendra pas j'espère ? Je dis ça, c'est pour le salut de ta cafetière.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. C'était juste pour une nuit.  
- 'kay ... »

Et Castiel borda l'aîné des Winchester, lui souhaita une bonne nuit, déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retourner dans sa propre chambre.

Confortablement installé, Dean somnolait tandis que les derniers relents d'alcool s'évanouissaient lentement. Son esprit peinait à se remémorer les dernières heures. Et puis, tout doucement, la sobriété aidant, le puzzle se retrouva entier. Sur ce, Dean sentit le sommeil s'approcher et ses yeux se refermer, entamant la deuxième et dernière partie de sa nuit.

Puis un tout dernier éclair de lucidité le frappa. Si fort qu'il en tomba sur le sol, emmêlé dans son plaid.

« NOM DE ! … CAS EST GAY ! »

* * *

**(*)** À l'origine, j'avais écrit "Cassie _coeur coeur coeur_" en version sms. Le seul problème est que Fanfiction . net a horreur des symboles et me l'efface à chaque fois !


	2. Chapter 2

Ma bêta-reader et moi-même nous excusons pour ce retard.

J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du précédent.

* * *

Dean regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de la voiture. Perdu dans ses pensées, il demeurait silencieux depuis le début du voyage.

La radio diffusait la célèbre maladie d'amour de Michel Sardou. Il aurait été dans sa propre voiture, l'ambiance aurait été un peu moins variété française et un peu plus … AC/DC. Il releva la tête lorsque le conducteur éteignit la musique.

« Tu me boudes parce que je t'ai réveillé tôt ? Tu sais bien que je dois aller travailler le samedi ! Et puis une fois que tu seras rentré, tu pourras te rendormir ou en profiter pour aller regarder les dessins animés du matin. »

Le Winchester, tout juste sorti de sa réflexion, faillit répondre de but en blanc que : Non, je ne boude pas, même si mon plaid est super confortable et que le samedi je peux dormir comme je veux parce que y'a pas écol...boulot. Je suis juste perplexe quant au fait que tu ais une VIE SEXUELLE ! AVEC DES **HOMMES **! Putain Cas ! Tu as à peine 30 ans ! Tu as encore le temps avant de perdre ton innocence ! Est ce que tu te rends compte que le monde est peuplé de pervers prêts à tout pour profiter de ta gentillesse et de ton corps … Oh non. Oh non, j'ai de mauvaises images en tête. Vite. Penser à autre chose. Penser à Alex, Clover et Sam (tiens, que fait mon frère dans cette série ?).

« Méé non je te boude pas Cas, je pourrais jamais te bouder. Même si tu en venais à oublier l'apple pie, je ne te bouderai pas. Enfin bon, comme t'es parfait, tu oublies jamais l'apple pie, donc … je sais plus où je voulais en venir. C'est juste la gueule de bois qui s'attarde. Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon bébé saine et sauve, ça ira mieux. . . . Et je pourrais aller regarder Inspecteur Gadget. »

Castiel se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et lui sourit avec tendresse. Dean fit l'erreur de le regarder dans les yeux et se sentit tout chose. Réaction totalement inadéquate compte tenu du sexe de la personne en face de lui. Manœuvre de diversion engagée.

« Cas, s'il te plaît, regarde la route. Tu sais bien que t'es un danger public au volant. »

Pas vexé pour un sou, le conducteur rit à l'évocation de ses mésaventures routières.

Et Dean ne put qu'apprécier la mélodie du rire de Castiel comme la plus belle chose au monde.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, il ne saurait dire, l'enseigne du bar apparut dans leur champ de vision.

~ o ~

Une fois confortablement installé au volant de l'amour de sa vie, Dean rentra chez lui, outrepassant les limitations de vitesse. Mais la situation était urgente, il devait s'entretenir avec Sam. Et tant pis pour les dessins animés.

Une fois Bébé garée devant la maison, Dean faillit violemment défoncer la porte d'entrée dans son élan. Il hurla.

« SAAAAAAAM ! »

Un coup d'œil à sa droite, son frère n'était pas dans le salon. Il avança jusque dans la cuisine.

« SAMMY ! »

Non plus. WC. Penderie. Garage. Un étage et quelques vocalises de plus, et Dean trouva son frangin dans sa chambre, assis à son bureau, le nez dans de gros livres de Droit.

« Sam ! Tu dormais pas ?  
- Non, je … attends une minute. Tu gueulais comme un bébé mandragore dans toute la baraque en étant persuadé que je DORMAIS ?  
- Et tu ne dormais pas ! C'est l'important ! Bon, il faut qu'on parle. Sors le nez de tes bouquins, Hermione. »

La ''gryffondor'' gratifia son grand frère d'un regard à faire pâlir un basilique. Mais rien ne pouvait faire reculer un Dean Winchester déterminé.

« Okay. Je t'accorde une minute. »

Il regarda son aîné prendre une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Pour certaines raisons, j'ai dormi chez Cas cette nuit. Disons plutôt que je suis arrivé chez lui au

beau milieu de la nuit. Et tu le connais, il ne pouvait pas me laisser dehors, je faisais ma super bouille trop mignonne, il ne pouvait humainement pas me résister. Bref, il me fait rentrer, et le temps d'aller chercher un duvet, v'là qu'un mec apparaît dans la cuisine. Un MEC, Sam ! Un mec presqu'À POIL qui sortait de la CHAMBRE DE CAS' ! De son LIT ! Encore que, à la rigueur, ça aurait pu être juste platonique, mais NON ! Je le laisse seul même pas 10 secondes et voici que monsieur explore les amygdales de Cas avec sa langue ! Tu te rends compte ? Sérieusement Sam ! Tu te rends compte ? Castiel ! Avec un homme ! Une relation SEXUELLE ! Avec un HOMME ! Castiel GAY ! GAY AVEC UN HOMME ! UN PÉNIS ! »

Le monologue prenait vraiment une tournure gênante, voire malsaine. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une conversation entre frères. Et que, bien qu'habitué aux délires de Dean, Samuel Winchester n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dès que son big brother commençait à mentionner des parties de l'anatomie humaine qui, à son goût, devaient rester privées.

« Dean ! Dean ! Woh ! Calme toi !  
- UN … 'Fin voilà quoi. Cas est gay ! Gay ! Pour de vrai, je veux dire ! »

Dean fixait son petit frère, dans l'expectative que celui ci ait un semblant de réaction et cesse de le fixer avec cet air étrange.

« Donc … euh … Cas est homosexuel, c'est ça ? Waoh. Ca fait comme un choc. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Surtout après son coming out d'il y a deux ans. »

~ o ~

Dean se retrouva de nouveau au volant de sa voiture adorée. Il fuyait les moqueries de Sam. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était un coming out ! Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que c'était que l'homosexualité ! C'est juste que, lorsque Cas avait avoué ses penchants, il ne l'avait pas vraiment assimilé de la même manière que tout le monde. Lorsque son meilleur ami lui avait avoué qu'il était gay … bon et bien, déjà Dean s'était étouffé avec sa gorgée de bière. C'était le choc, rien de plus. Le second choc avait été lorsque tout le monde avait eu la tête du 'j'le-savais' tandis que lui avait de l'alcool de Malt qui lui dégoulinait des narines. Depuis, Dean prenait bien soin de ne jamais régurgiter de liquide pétillant par le nez. Et il avait remit en cause la confiance que Castiel lui portait puisqu'il était manifestement le dernier au courant … sa colère n'avait duré que quelques minutes et s'évanouit lorsque dessert était arrivé. C'est bien connu, l'apple pie adoucit les mœurs.

Castiel et lui n'en avaient jamais reparlé. À vrai dire, Cas n'avait jamais vraiment parlé de sexualité en général avec lui. Disons plutôt que Dean parlait de sa vie sexuelle trop épanouie et que son meilleur ami se contentait de l'écouter un léger sourire aux lèvres.

En fait, l'aîné des Winchester avait interprété l'affaire comme : Cas est gay donc Cas n'aime pas les nichons.

Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, il n'aurait pu concevoir que son plus vieil ami était porté sur les pén... les pén... les _pennes rigate. _(plus jamais il ne prononcerait ce mot en « p »)

Vous imaginez ? Toute une vie à parler de _tagliatelles_ et de leurs courbes harmonieuses à une personne qui ne jure que par les _pennes _!

Pour être honnête, il se sentait un peu mal. Il connaissait Castiel depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait pas de l'époque où il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Et maintenant, Dean se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment traité comme il le méritait, qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'écouter …

Le Winchester interrompit ses pensées pleines de regret lorsqu'il arriva en Terre du Milieu.

La Terre du Milieu était le cyber-café le plus populaire de la ville. Populaire pour la communauté geek, nerd, fan et autre génération Star Trek, bien entendu. La tenancière a su amadouer les foules par son sourire et sa surprenante habileté à la Xbox 360.

Dean considérait Charlie comme sa petite sœur, celle qu'il n'a jamais voulu mais qu'il aime quand même.

Il passa la porte, le carillon qui résonna faisait penser au thème musical de super mario … sans doute parce que c'était le thème musical de super mario.

La rouquine apparut derrière le comptoir et l'interpella d'un ton moqueur :

« Alors Anakin ? On a découvert le côté obscur de la sexualité ?  
- Attends une minute, comment tu peux être au courant ?  
- Sam savait que tu allais te réfugier dans mon humble auberge, il m'a texté. »

Dean grommela quelque chose à propos d'un élan canadien mangeur de salade, indiscret et trop bavard.

« Alors comme ça, tu as surpris ton meilleur ami en mode _gay_ _porn_ c'est bien ça ?  
- En fait c'  
- Laisse moi deviner ! Tu l'as aperçu dans sa chambre, avec un autre homme beau grand et viril qui s'affairait sauvagement entre les cuisses brûlantes de Cassie ?  
- Non ! C'est  
- Ou alors il chevauchait un bel étalon fougueux ?  
- Charlie,arr  
- À quatre pattes, suppliant d'en avoir plus?  
- STOP ! Ca suffit ! Trop d'images mentales. Stop. N'en jetez plus. S'il te plaît. Stop. Juste …. pitié. »

L'aîné prit un moment pour 'purifier' son esprit de toutes ses visions sexuelles où aucun des deux partenaires ne portait de soutien-gorge. Il inspira profondément et reprit :

« Je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. J'ai juste … Une minute ! Cas est en dessous ?!  
- Ah mon chou ! Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que toi, Dean Winchester, engagerait ce genre de conversation, je l'aurais sans doute jeté dehors avec une Wiimote dans le …  
- Charlie. Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses ce genre de détails ? »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et hésita à dévoiler les conversations qu'elle avait eut avec Castiel. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmurait que délier sa langue pourrait démêler le schmilblick sentimental de Dean et Cas. Elle avait assisté à la transformation de ces messieurs en crétins bornés et imperméables à toute possibilité de bonheur en couple. Il était temps que quelqu'un leur botte les fesses.

« Castiel passe régulièrement, et on papote.  
- Vous papotez de …  
- De ?  
- De _pennes _?  
- C'est plutôt rare. En général, on parle de ce qui se passe dans nos vies. Et de sexe.  
- C'est ce que je voulais dire.  
- Oh. Ca va peut être te paraître étrange, mais les gens normaux disent 'pénis'.  
- Shhhhh ! »

Charlie fixa l'homme avec consternation. Elle prépara deux cafés noirs, en servit un pour Dean, et rajouta une goutte (ou deux) de whisky dans le sien.

« T'as vraiment un problème, tu sais. Tu m'étonnes que Cas n'en parle pas avec toi.  
- Il t'a dit ça ?  
- Non, mais c'est évident qu'on peut pas parler de pâtes italiennes avec toi.  
- Tandis qu'à toi, Castiel livre tous les détails intimes de sa vie sexuelle, c'est bien ça ?! »

Était-ce son imagination ou la jeune fille avait bien cru déceler une pointe prononcée de jalousie dans sa voix ?

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas dans le style de Castiel de raconter ses ébats en détail. C'est plutôt le tien d'ailleurs. Enfin, c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre ! Castiel me parle de comment ses amants se comportaient avec lui, comment ils étaient doux, comment ils l'embrassaient … Il me parle de son besoin de câlins, de choyer et d'être choyé en retour. Ce mec est un ange, Dean. Il ne cherche pas à s'envoyer en l'air avec la première personne potable qu'il croise, non, ce qu'il veut c'est du réconfort, de la douceur, de l'attention … Cassounet est un grand romantique.  
- Mais … pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas à moi ? Merde quoi ! Je suis sensé être son meilleur ami ! Je dors chez lui une nuit sur deux ! »

Lorsque Dean avait haussé la voix, les quelques clients présents levèrent les yeux de leurs écrans et lui grommelèrent de se taire. Le fils Winchester leur répondit par une grimace 'tais-toi toi-mêmeuh !' mais ils avaient déjà replongé dans leurs occupations.

« Dean, entre deux discussions sur les femmes, les voitures ou les tartes, comment crois tu qu'il aurait pu amener les sentiments sur le tapis ?

- Il y avait plein de moments propices ! Par exemple … par exemple … Par exemple, pendant la pub entre deux épisodes de Scooby Doo !

- ...

- ...

- ... Scooby Doo? Vraiment ?

- ...

- ...

- Charlie. À qui tu écris ce sms ? Charlie ? … Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'envoyer à … NON ! CHARLIE ! NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA ! »

~ o ~

« Dean ?  
- Hey. Re-salut Cas !  
- Il est samedi soir, Dean. Tu ne viens jamais chez moi le samedi soir, tu fais la tournée des bars. … Ça va ?  
- Oui, oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je voulais te remercier pour cette nuit. Tiens c'est pour toi. »

Castiel regarda avec intérêt la boîte que lui tendait son ami. Elle contenait des petites pâtes d'amande en forme de pokémon.

« C'est un lot de consolation. Je l'ai gagné en jouant à un jeu en ligne avec Charlie et des habitués du café. Ils sont doués, ces gamins. Mais j'avais le pseudo le plus mortel : The-Awesome-Mel-Gibson ! »(*)

Comme d'habitude, son esprit fut transporté sur un petit nuage moelleux lorsque retentit le rire de Cas. Ce dernier l'invita à rentrer.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de retourner au bar, ce soir. Et, pour certaines raisons, je ne tenais pas à rentrer à la maison non plus.  
- Vous vous êtes disputé, toi et Sam ?  
- Non, non ! Pas du tout !  
- Tant mieux.  
- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait … je sais pas … parler un peu ? Juste toi et moi. Assis sur le canapé, à parler jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. »

Et Castiel, dans toute sa perfection, alla chercher le plaid Bob l'Éponge.

**A SUIVRE**

(*) en référence à Mel Gibson dans _Braveheart_ qui a inspiré Dean dans _LARP and the real girl_.


End file.
